


Girl Meets Low Blow

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: Rilaya-verse [18]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Rilaya, Zay is just the best, fight, gmw, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: Just because you get engaged doesn't mean you never fight.(or: Maya's a real dick, sometimes.)





	Girl Meets Low Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a story taking place in the same timeline as my other stuff (Girl Meets Between the Lines, Privilege, History, 'It' and Cordially Invited).
> 
> RECOMMENDED READING: Check out Girl Meets 'It' for a bit more context on some mentioned events. I think it still works without it, though.
> 
> Um... enjoy?

**knock knock knock**

 

The door remained unopened.

 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

 

The door, stubbornly, refused to open.

 

**BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBA—**

**“** SWEET MOTHER OF VISHNU, WHA—Maya?”

 

A burst of blonde hair shoved Zay out of the way immediately after he opened the door.

 

“The wedding’s off. I live here now. Where’s the beer?”

 

Maya bolted toward the kitchen with single-minded focus. Zay was left in a rare state of speechlessness, wondering if her eyes were red from tears or rage. He also had the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something…

 

“Zay. _Honey._ Who the hell is this?”

Oh, right.

 

Jennifer stood up from the couch with a severe look on her face as Maya slammed the fridge open.

 

“LITE BEER?! Babineaux, why the hell do we only have lite beer in our fridge?” Maya demanded immediately before cracking one open and chugging it.

 

Zay’s mind frantically raced through all of its’ options, landing on the least stupid one it could produce.

 

“Jennifer, this is my… sister, Maya.”

 

Zay’s date raised an eyebrow at the pale blonde leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

 

“Mom got around,” Maya offered as she housed her beer. She reached for a second as Jennifer made her way to the door, huffing.

 

“I’ll call you later…?” Zay squeaked.

 

Jennifer killed him with a death glare and slammed the door. Zay stood still for a moment before turning calmly to the woman currently drinking him out of house and home.

 

“Ahem… Maya… darling?”

 

Maya grabbed two more beers and jumped over the back of the couch to land on the cushions. She looked up at Zay.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 

“WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!”

 

Maya opened her third beer, tossing her empty can in the general direction of the garbage.

 

“Told you. Wedding’s off. I live here. What’s my half of the rent? Doesn’t matter, I’ma need an extension anyway.”

 

Zay held his head as if it would burst without his intervention and sat gently on the couch next to his friend. He took a deep breath as she belched loud and long.

 

“Ok… now, before I straight up just… ohhh, just _kill_ you for this…”

 

She turned her head, flashing him her briefest, falsest grin.

 

“… let’s figure out what actual hell, man. I assume you had a fight with Ril—“

 

Faster than his eyes could process, Maya had him by the shirt collar, his face an inch from hers’.

 

“DON’T even say that name! I’m too---- UGGGGGH!”

 

She let him go, crushing her latest empty can on her head. Zay recoiled defensively.

 

“Well… she’s a fool for letting such a… lovely lady slip away…”

 

All at once the rage disappeared. Her face fell like a melting snowball and tears began rolling down her cheeks.

 

“Wow,” Zay said, solemnly, “Ok, this is serious. What happened?”

 

\------

 

_1 hour earlier_

“You are being completely unreasonable right now!”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry?! I’M being unreasonable?! I catch you dry humping some random dude at a party and I’M the asshole?!”

 

“MAYA! I wasn’t—God, we were just talking! I’m not allowed to talk to anybody anymore?”

 

“Riley, I know when you’re ‘just talking’ and, honey, you were not ‘just talking’ with this guy!”

 

“What are you even--?!”

 

“’Oh, Kevin! Your stupid jokes are soooooo funny! Let me touch your muscular arm every chance I get! Forget my FIANCE, I’d rather grind up on YOU all night!’”

 

“I WASN’T--! I’m not even dignifying that with a response. You’re drunk, and you need to go to bed before you say something you can’t take back—“

 

“I don’t know why I’m surprised, though! It’s not like this is new!”

 

“What do you--?”

 

“This is same insecure crap from high school, Riley! It’s not enough that _I_ love you more than anything, you need _everybody_ to like you!”

 

“I… no I…”

 

“And how do you get that? Well, now that we’re all grown up and developed, you bounce around to every guy in the room who drools in your direction!”

 

“…”

 

“You think it doesn’t KILL me to see that?! To see my future WIFE rubbing up on—“

 

“HEY, I’M NOT THE ONE WHO FUCKS STRANGERS WHEN SHE’S SAD!!!”

 

Maya’s mouth hung open. Her eyes swelled and reddened like she’d been crying for hours, but no tears escaped. They were held back by abject shock and absolute, blinding anger.

 

The words weren’t out of her mouth for a second before Riley’s hands flew up, desperate to shove them back in. She wept immediately, horrified at herself. When she finally spoke again her voice was weak and pleading.

 

“Peaches…”

 

“Don’t you DARE call me that right now,” Maya cut her off, growling through gritted teeth.

 

She stared at Riley’s shaking form for another moment, disgust in her eyes, before grabbing her coat and slamming out the door. If her fiancé had tried to call her back, it was drowned out by the blood pumping in her ears.

 

\------

 

“Jesus,” Zay whispered. “I… I can’t believe it.”

 

Maya nodded, scowling. “I know.”

 

“I mean… Riley CURSED!”

 

Maya turned to Zay, bewildered. “What?!”

 

“I can’t believe she even KNEW that word! She thought that the ‘F Word’ was _Farkle_ until last year!”

 

“Can we focus, please?!” Maya shouted with increasing frustration. “It’s not how she said it, it’s WHAT she said!”

 

Zay scratched his head. “Yeah, to be honest, I don’t really understand that one…”

 

Maya softened a bit, looking down at her feet.

 

“Right. I never told you guys…”

 

“Told us what?”

 

She sighed.

 

“Right before Riley and I got together… I had a one night stand.”

 

Zay’s brow furrowed, thoughtfully.

 

“But… you guys got together when we were 15…”

 

Maya nodded, staring at her friend.

 

“Yup, I was there. I remember.”

 

Zay shrugged.

 

“Ok, so… I mean, that’s not that crazy. Granted, we were all pretty much middle school hand-holders through our freshman year… for some reason… but why never tell us?”

 

Maya shuffled her feet, still looking intently at them.

 

“That… it was my first time. It’s not… something that I’m proud of.” She looked up at him, the severity back in her eyes. “And she _knows_ that.”

 

Zay pursed his lips knowingly, nodding his head.

 

“Huh. So she held onto that one for seven years…”

 

“… just to throw it in my face during a fight.” Maya sneered, feeling vindicated. “Low blow, right?”

 

“No doubt,” Zay agreed. “Almost as low as calling your fiancé a slut right to her face.”

 

Maya turned to him, her face a mixture of shock and rage.

 

“WHOA! I did NOT—“

 

“Sugar, if even _half_ of that account you just told me is true, then yes, you most certainly did. Multiple times.”

 

Maya shook her head, furious.

 

“That’s not--! SHE’S the one who--! Ok, maybe I was a little harsh, but Riley… she’s not supposed to be that vindictive! She’s not supposed to SAY stuff like that! She’s supposed to be—“

 

“Perfect?” Zay finished her thought for her.

 

Maya deflated when she realized that he had, in fact, finished her thought.

 

“She’s not, Maya. She’s not perfect, and you’d better get that dumbass idea out of your head if you’re gonna marry the girl!”

 

Maya looked down again, her eyes arched in guilt.

 

“You spewed all that garbage at her like that and she’s, what, supposed to just take it? She’s only human, Maya. Maybe she’s got stuff she keeps bottled up… like someone else I know, who is currently spilling my last beer onto my couch.”

 

Maya startled, lifting the can in her hand upright. Zay chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Go home, you crazy white woman. Go home and talk to that girl. And if things don’t go well, please remember…”

 

He looked at her with sweet sincerity.

 

“… you are ABSOLUTELY not welcome in my house ever again.”

 

Maya smiled, punching him in the arm.

 

\------

 

Maya half expected Riley to be in bed when she came back to their apartment.

 

Instead, she opened the door to her fiancé sitting on their couch, clutching her phone and sobbing. She looked up at Maya the instant she stepped in, her face contorted into a guilty, horrified mess.

 

Every other thought in Maya’s head was forcefully evicted by the need to comfort her girl.

 

“Oh, honey…” She slipped onto the couch, taking Riley into her arms, feeling her buck with relief.

 

“Maya, I am SO SORRY!” Riley sobbed out every word. “I can’t be-belive that I SAID that! That was so horrible!”

 

“Yeah,” Maya said, shaking her head, “And I deserved way worse.”

 

Riley raised her head, surprise on her wilting face. Maya’s heart tightened at the idea that she was responsible for this.

 

“God, sweetie… I’m sorry. I was such an asshole. I just…” She huffed a bit. “Ever since we got engaged, I can’t stop thinking… god, why is she with me? How does she want to spend her life with me? It made me so jealous, and… I am so sorry, Riley. I didn’t mean what I said, at all.”

 

Somehow, through her tears, Riley smiled.

 

“Yes, you did. A little.” Riley looked down. “And… maybe you weren’t completely wrong. But…”

 

She looked back up, eyes radiating sincerity.

 

“Maya… you are my favorite person in the world. There is nobody else for me but you. Ever.”

 

Maya’s eyebrows arched with vulnerability. “Even when I’m a complete asshole?”

 

Riley chuckled. “Maya, if I was going to leave you for being an asshole, we’d have never made it out of high school.”

 

They both immediately burst out laughing. The relief they felt brought them back to the memory of their first kiss, and they leaned in closer to each other.

 

“Riles, I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about what I was feeling before I blew up.”

 

Riley nodded and lowered her head.

 

“Me too.”

 

Maya looked at her, inquisitively.

 

“I… god, this is so stupid…”

 

Maya put a hand on Riley’s cheek.

 

“You can tell me anything, sweetie.”

 

Riley looked into her blue eyes and sighed, steeling herself.

 

“You know I understand what happened with… that guy, before we started dating, and I have never, ever for a second judged you for it…”

 

Maya looked at Riley, waiting for another shoe to drop.

 

“… but there’s always been a part of me that was… mad, I guess? That you were _my_ first, but I wasn’t… Ugh, I know how terrible I sound…”

 

Maya grabbed her face and kissed her.

 

“No, you don’t. I always want to know what you’re feeling, no matter what it is.”

 

Riley smiled up at Maya lovingly.

 

“God, I wish I could have given my virginity to you, honey. But… I hope you know how much more our first time meant to me than anything else before that.”

 

They hugged tight, Riley’s head buried in Maya’s chest.

 

“I do,” she whispered, smiling.

 

“Let’s make sure we talk to each other, ok?” Maya stroked Riley’s hair as she spoke. “No matter how stupid we think it is, we can always talk to each other.”

 

Riley smiled wide, quickly raising her head and kissing Maya.

 

“Deal!”

 

Maya looked at her soon-to-be wife, finally seeing her true, unreserved smile. She’d swear that it could cure cancer.

 

“Can we be done fighting, now?” Riley asked, innocently.

 

Much less innocently, Maya turned to lie on top of her fiancé, kissing her deeply.

 

“Definitely,” she purred, her lips travelling down Riley’s neck.

 

“Mmm, Maya…” Riley moaned.

 

With a sinful smile, Maya floated back up to Riley’s ear, her lips just brushing it as she whispered.

 

“Call me Peaches…”

 

Riley smiled wider, and obeyed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are the greatest of all things. Thanks for reading this nonsense!


End file.
